


The psycho

by Sarinalu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarinalu/pseuds/Sarinalu
Summary: They were meant to be together until he died





	1. A good day...?!

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be continued, it is going to be a long story

Not dark, not bright to be called morning, as if the seventh street was still mourning over uncle John’s death.

His death might not be announced on TV. Even two blocks further might not care less over his loss. However, to the once kids of the seventh street, he was the Grandpa.

Nobody saw his young ages; even his middle ages timeline was a mystery.

He was always old. White hair, deep wrinkles and the not unforgettable green suits pared with a red tie was his signature look. Legends said he had a closet full of the same velvet green suit and a room full of candies.

Nobody could tease the seventh street residence for having one or two wrong teeth after all those sweets they ate during their whole childhood. Lily could vividly remember how terrified Jun he was first met the old man offering a big purple lollipop to him with one of his most mesmerizing smiles. So terrified that he kept walking backward until he ended up been tripped on the curb and laughed by that kid.  
That kid…. the kid with curly hair and sharp features; the scary kid who happened to not be so scary. His picture was so vague in Lili’s mind. As vague as everything else except uncle john and Jun and the hatred between them. Well, Jun’s feeling toward the man to be specific.  
The piano echoed through the house as the thin curtains were dancing through the soft breeze. Jun always loved to play soft pieces, the slower, laid back ones. There was something about this piece; it felt so sad, or maybe Lili was still sad over the loss even after a week, so as the gloomy weather and the house on the hills of the seventh street.  
-Practicing for the event?  
-It’s going to be our engagement party, after all, should be prepared.  
\- the piece though, are you that sad to engage with me?  
\- I am sad to postpone what everybody anticipated for more than a decade for some uncle’s death.  
\- Well, you answered yourself. I was supposed to marry you for the last decade and some delay would not make any change.  
\- Can’t argue anymore. Shall I play “The Marriage of Figaro” for you, lady?  
-Under one condition, gentleman.  
-Condition approved. I would even serve you with my life.  
\- No need to be sarcastic. Just to sit here and look at you would serve me enough.

  
Watching him play was always refreshing, those long fingers roaming over the keys with those long bangs dancing over his beautiful face was more than enough to make any girl drunk. Not any handsome boy, he was pretty.

  
Lili remembered how the whole 11th grade students went crazy over his performance. The Asian boy walking toward the piano on the stage wearing the classic black tuxedo with white shirt completing his place skin and black hair. His eyes were so big for being a part of an Asian body and the shaking bow coming after the shaking glances over the audience with those doll-like eyes could not help but to make him look more vulnerable, more innocent, more alluring, prettier.

  
The applauding community was not only made from the girls. Even the principle liked him so much to offer him the scholarship to our prestige school in the middle of the year. Which my father refused, telling Mr smith about his preference for house tutoring due to Jun’s poor educational background and college exams coming near soon.  
Why and how Jun ended up coming to our house was never explained by dad.

Mom did not like him from the beginning but not hate him either. However, dad’s choice of education was a well-awarded one as Jun completed his medical studies with straight full marks in one the best universities ever. Looks and intelligence had had both.  
And Lili, she was the luckiest girl in the town to have him.

It was always Jun for Lili, and she did not mind him taking after their family hospital replacing her dad even it meant to argue with her mom for a whole year after dad’s death to prove the statement. By the way, he was the only doctor, except for that stinky cousin, in their family and sure Lili did not want to drop law for medical school just because of her mom not wanting to see Jun having the hospital as long as she takes a breath.


	2. The day before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is not as normal as you think.  
Sometimes you have to sacrifice.

September 17th was the first thing she saw as she opened her eyes. 6:55 was written on the phone’s screen. Unlocking the phone, she saw Jun’s smiley face on the background. That was the photo She took five years ago when they went to Japan for holidays, aka the graduation trip. It was the first time they encounter the middle-aged woman leaving across their hotel. Madam Smith used to walk her cat every morning, not caring about the poor kitty’s resistance. Madam Smith explained how she was used to walking her dog for fifteen years, and after the dog’s death, she could not think of petting any other dog.  
Hearing the not so convincing explanation, Jun could not help but laugh at the poor kitty face struggling over the collar with the pout on its lips.  
It was the sincerest emotion Lili ever saw on his face, and therefore clicked the flash of her camera unintentionally; without any warning.  
Jun was a hard book to read.  
Her mom would always say how fake Jun’s behavior was and Lili could not argue with her mom this time.  
Turning off the yet to be ringed alarm; trying not to wake her boyfriend who just came back from a long night shift at the hospital three hours ago, once again, she thought why she always bothers to set the alarm when she would wake up earlier.  
Lili’s morning routine was simple. Waking up at 7:00, exercise until 7:30, getting ready by 8:00 and being at the court the first person. She could not lose her reputation as the best rookie public prosecutor.  
Jogging down the street, she felt the cold breeze. The autumn was coming harshly, not waiting for Lili to get ready to face those rainy days which she loathes the most. She hated autumn for over the last ten years of her life. Thinking of the fall, there was a period of time when she adored those orange leaves and water drops relaxing sounds. Maybe her love toward rainy season was until she started college. Maybe it was all due to staying away from family, which made those relaxing signing of the rain seem as the mourning to her. Or perhaps other reasons which she could not remember clearly.  
There it was; their house. It was hard not to notice the beautiful garden they had in the front yard. It wasn’t as wonderful as uncle john’s one, but still could be called as one the best in the neighborhood. Lili walked toward the main gate wondering what would happen to uncle john’s beautiful house. Gosh, she how much wished she could buy the house, but apparently, some mystery inheritance had other schedules for the property. She was still sinking into her thoughts opening the door.  
• It is addressed to you.  
• Oh my God, you startled me Jun. You should be sleeping now, won’t you?  
• Well that was the plan until some freaky postman thought it is a good idea to deliver letters at 7:15 am. Ringing the doorbell over ten minutes straight.  
• What kind of postman would ring the bell that long though? Do not exaggerate, please to make me feel guilty.  
• Well, he was one of the odd kind; even ran as he handed me the letter.  
• That’s strange.  
• What is inside though? I am wondering  
• Let me see… . it is nothing.  
• Nothing?!  
• Nothing but a white paper, …wait… it seems to be a sticky layer… now there is something written....  
• What is the look? What is written?

_**“consequence”** a result or effect, typically one that is unwelcome or unpleasant._  
_** The hated psycho**_  
_** Xoxo**_


End file.
